Wireless telecommunication networks often include a core network that is connected to multiple radio access networks (RANs). The RANs enable user devices (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet computer, etc.) to connect to the wireless telecommunications network. Each RAN may include one or more devices, such as a base station and a site router. The base station may provide user devices with wireless connectivity to the network and the site router may connect the base station to the core network.